User talk:Ergotth
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Ame Ame no Mi page. thanks, I just though this information would be usefull ^^ Ergotth 17:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Is that real? Is that Big Mam Pic real? Where did you get it from? 04:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Image uploading Actually, we already have File:Yomi Yomi no Mi Infobox.png, so we Yomi no Mi Infobox.png&wpForReUpload=1 update the old file with this function instead of a completely new file. 02:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :And besides, the version you've uploaded is low quality, can't you wait until a better quality comes out? Also, please source, license and categorize your images. 02:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) The image you uploaded was low quality, even for me. Why should we wait for a better quality anime picture of the Yomi Yomi no mi, when we already have a perfectly good manga picture? Oh by the way, please sign your messages with 4 ~. Thanks 02:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it's just not good quality in my opinion. And did you mean HD? HD mean High Definition, buffer than HQ, High Quality. Even so, you should just update the picture, instead of creating another file for the picture, as Yata said. What everyone said, you seem to be new this wiki, so please try to learn the guidelines and upload properly. 05:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :And I'll repeat myself: update the old file instead of adding an entire new one, if they are from the same scenario. Check what StrawHat1 did, he updated the , instead of replacing it with a new one, we like to keep record. 05:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload *fanart *pictures not related to One Piece *videos from Youtube, or whatsoever *images from the One Piece anime or manga that are not used for an article on this wiki If you want to use pictures in your profile please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc.). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. You uploaded a meme of Brook's Logic, which is not related to this wiki at all. And as for the Yomi Yomi no Mi, oh well. I guess I'll leave it up to Yata or DP to delete it or not. 03:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I don't stalk unless their edits are usually terrible. I just saw the picture on wikia activity. Yeah, there are rules about pules, I left it on my previous message. To use a picture without uploading it on the wikia, just use the link, and etc. I don't really know much supine I'm not that interested in blogs. You should go over to the chat, it will be easier to talk. But hey, it's up to you. 03:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC)